Estoy con vos
by KayKay.111
Summary: El chileno aún dolido por lo sucedido por su última relación, se enferma, siendo visitado por cierto argentino. ArgChi, AU.


_Cursiva = pensamientos_

* * *

Y...volvió a estornudar. ¡¿Por qué justo cuando su familia sale de viaje se tiene que enfermar?!Aunque más bien se pregunta por qué lo dejaron sólo. Tampoco quería llamar a algún amigo a que le cuidase, porque, quizás sean sus amigos, pero le irritan. También está el argentino acosador idiota ese...¡Que obviamente odia!

-Agh...me estoy muriendo...-Vale, era exagerado, ¡Pero si se siente muy mal!

El enfermo se llama Manuel, un chileno algo gruñon, enamorado de un idiota argentino, aunque lo niegue.

El timbre de su casa retumbó en sus oídos. Decidió ignorarlo, no tenía ganas de atender visitas, esperaría a que la persona que le fastidiaba se fuera, pero fue en vano, esa persona no se rendía.

-¡Ya voy! Maldición... - Se levanó y abrió la puerta, pero apenas lo hizo quiso no haberlo hecho.

-Hola, Manu~

-¿Qué quieres, weón?

-Eh, que gruñon, che. !Y yo que vine a cuidarte!

-Pues vete, no necesito que nadie me cuide - Lo último que necesitaba era a un idiota chismoseando sus cosas. Comenzó a empujarle, olvidando que estaba enfermo.

-Eh, Manu, deja que estas enfermo y débil.

-¡Sólo vete! Idio...ta... - Sin previo aviso, se desmayó en los brazos del argentino.

Se despertó en su cama, pensando que todo había sido en sueño, pero eso pequeña esperanza se esfumó cuando vió al argentino dormido en una silla a lado de su cama.

Estaba sorprendido, no pensaba que alguien aparte de su familia se preocupase por él, sobretodo no pensaba que el rubio lo hiciera, ya que él sempre anda insultándole y golpeándole...Aunque sólo sea para ocultar sus sentimientos, pues salió muy herido en su última relación.

Salía con un peruano, con Miguel. Se amaban muchísimo, pero la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase eran homofóbicos y cuando uno se enteró de su relación la pesadilla comenzó. Miguel y Manuel era humillados diariamente y muy pocos salían a ayudarles. Pero llegaron muy lejos con Miguel, quien sin poder soportarlo más, terminó con su sufrimiento suicidandose. Manuel entró en un estado de depresión en el que ni su familia pudo ayudarle, pero el día en que conoció a Martín las cosas cambiaron para mejorar.

Estaba en la universidad buscando sus cosas, decidiendo terminar con todo también, pero mientras llevaba sus cosas chocó con alguien.

-Fijate por donde vas, weón - Se agachó a recoger sus cosas.

-Vos deberías hacer lo mismo, che - El chico con el que chocó también se agachó para ayudarle.

Mientras recogían las cosas sus manos se rozarón, haciendo que el otro ríese y que el chileno se sonrojase.

-¿Qué mierda tiene esto de gracioso?

-Je...es que esto parece sacado de una película cursi.

Manuel se sonrojó aún más con ese comentario. Aunque también frunce el ceño, algo irritado.

-No es gracioso.

-Sos gruñon - Comenta sonriente -Me llamo Martín, soy de Argentina.

-...-Después de dudarlo un poco decide presentarse - Soy Manuel...y soy de aquí. Y no soy gruñon.

-Ajá, lo que digas - Dice Martín, sarcástico.

-¡No me des la razón cómo a los locos! - Martín comienza a reírse.

-Bueno bueno, oye me tengo que ir, tomá mi número - Le da un pedazo de papel, con su número escrito. ¿Cuándo lo escribió?

-¿Para...?

-Para que me llames - Le mira burlón- Bueno, nos vemos, Manu~

Al llegar Manuel a casa no pudo dejar de pensar en el rubio, pero con suerte no lo volvería a ver. Aunque obviamente no tuvo suerte.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta que se quedo mirando a Martín, ni que este había despertado.

-Sé que soy guapo, pero no es para que me mires así, che.

Manuel se sonrojó. ¡¿Cuántas veces se ha sonrojado por su culpa?!

-Tsk, no te m-miraba, weón...

-¡Claro que sí! Oye, ¿te sentís mejor?

- Sí, y no gracias a ti, weón.

-Eh, ¡Sos muy cruel!

-Pfft, no me impor... - Manuel se vió interrumpido por el rubio, quien le estaba besando_ - ¡¿Pero que demonios hace?! _- Trata de apartarle, pero el terco del argentino no se quita, hasta luego de un rato, cuando necesita aire.

Manuel se limpia la boca con su brazo.

-¡¿Pero que mierda crees que haces?!

-Te doy un beso~ - Cómo si no fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo...

-¡Ya lo noté! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Porque me gustas, Manu - De repente el argentino se puso serio, algo muy raro en él.

Manuel estaba en shock...¿Él? ¿Gustarle al argentino? Imposible...

-Tch, deja de joder - Se levanta de la cama.

Martín le agarra del brazo antes de que trate de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Es en serio Manu...Me gustas, mucho.

Manuel estaba rojo, sin querer creerle al otro.

-Me estas jodiendo...

-¡Es en serio! ¿Manu, por qué no querés creerme?

-Porque no quiero salir con nadie... - Aún sigue dolido por lo de Miguel.

-Por favor, dame sólo una oportunidad, che.

-No sé... - El argentino vuelve a besarle.

-Yo no te dejaré, ni te haré daño. Confía en mi - El chileno le mira un rato, hasta que suspira y sonrojado se decide.

-E-está bien...s-saldré contigo - Eso le causa una sonrisa al argentino.

-¡Bien! Es que vos me hacés tan feliz...

-C-cállate.

-Manu, estoy con vos idiota - Y vuelve a besarle, comenzando así su nueva relación.

* * *

Y yo debería estar escribiendo otra cosa, je.


End file.
